Versprechen aus Kindertagen
by JapanFan20 -Harumi20
Summary: Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, mit Einblicken in eine außergewöhnliche Freundschaft zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Jungen, die doch soviel gemeinsam haben. McShep!, AU!, Kid!Fic!, Friendship!, Pre-Slash!


Titel: Versprechen aus Kindertagen...

Autor: Harumi20

Rating: P12

Pairing: McKay/Sheppard

Genre: AU, Kid!Fic, Friendship, Pre-Slash

Staffel: keine

Spoiler: eigentlich keine

Anmerkung: Mein erstes SGA-AU, das ich bisher geschrieben habe. Die Idee dazu hat mich nicht losgelassen. Ich danke meinen lieben Betas Major Scott Sawyer, Pandora und levi für die Hilfe und Hinweise zu der einen oder anderen Textstelle. Die Geschichte wäre nicht das, was sie jetzt ist. DANKE!

Inhalt: Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit, mit Einblicken in eine außergewöhnliche Freundschaft zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Jungen, die doch soviel gemeinsam haben.

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Versprechen aus Kindertagen...

... und noch mehr!

Lange hatte er auf diesen Moment hingearbeitet, viele Unannehmlichkeiten durchgestanden und negative Kritiken über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Nur um ihn wieder zu sehen. Seinen besten Freund von damals, dem er ein Versprechen gab und umgekehrt gab dieser ihm ebenfalls eines. Nur kam bei ihm alles anders, als er es sich je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Nun war er, Dr. Rodney McKay, gespannt, wie der andere Mann reagieren würde, wenn sie sich nach 25 Jahren endlich wieder gegenüberstanden.

25 Jahre zuvor...

Seit vier Jahren lebte Rodney, mit seiner Schwester Jeannie, nun schon bei dieser Pflegemutter - Mrs. Thomas. Seit ihre Eltern nicht mehr aufgetaucht waren. Doch waren sie beide nicht die einzigen Pflegekinder. Weitere drei lebten bei ihr. Rodney hatte sich bisher noch immer nicht richtig eingewöhnt und keinen einzigen Freund gefunden. Im Gegensatz zu Jeannie, die sich gut mit Isabella verstand. Die beiden spielten ständig mit den unzähligen Puppen, die es hier gab. Dennoch konnte Jeannie keine von ihnen ihr Eigen nennen. Aber wie sollte er das seiner drei Jahre jüngeren Schwester begreiflich machen, dass das ganze Spielzeug nie ihr gehören würde. Dass sie es hier lassen musste, wenn sie irgendwann von hier weggingen. Er selbst hatte auch kein eigenes Spielzeug, aber das war ihm egal. Er brauchte keines von diesen langweiligen Spielsachen. Er war der Meinung, dass er schon längst aus dem Spielalter herausgewachsen war. Sein Interesse lag in der Musik, schließlich wollte er doch Pianist werden und später einmal vor großem Publikum auftreten. Leider gab es hier auch kein Klavier und so hatte er sich aus verschiedenen Materialien eines zusammengebaut. Die beiden anderen Jungs, Jeff und Henry, hielten ihn deshalb für einen Freak. Damit konnte er gut leben, solange sie ihn bloß in Ruhe ließen.

"Mer?", erklang die Tränen erstickte, leise Stimme von Jeannie, die neben seinem Bett stand.

"Ist etwas passiert?", das kleine Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf, "Hattest du wieder einen bösen Traum?"

"Ja!", wisperte sie. Erneut liefen ein paar Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter.

"Willst du mir erzählen, wovon du geträumt hast?", fragte Rodney mit beruhigendem Tonfall.

Nickend antwortete sie: "Von Mama und Papa."

"Verstehe...", stand Rodney auf, nahm die Hand seiner Schwester und begleitete sie zurück in ihr Zimmer, "Es wird alles wieder gut. Dir wird nichts passieren. Soll ich noch ein wenig bei dir bleiben, bis du eingeschlafen bist?"

"Ja. Kannst du das Licht anlassen?", blickte sie Rodney flehend an.

"Aber klar. Und jetzt versuch zu schlafen, okay?"

Das blond gelockte Mädchen kuschelte sich tief in ihre Kissen und lauschte dem, was Rodney ihr vorlas. Er spürte ihre Augen auf sich ruhen und schaute kurz auf, nur um ihrem traurigen Blick zu begegnen. Dieser Anblick scheuchte sein schlechtes Gewissen auf und ließ ihn an den schlimmsten Tag vor zwei Jahren denken.

_Rodney hatte wieder Streit mit Jeff, weil dieser ihn als Freak und Loser bezeichnete. Nur, weil er nicht rausgehen und mit ihnen dieses d__ämliche Spiel spielen wollte. Stattdessen las er lieber ein paar Bücher über Musik und Physik. Als Jeff schließlich Jeannie beleidigte, war ihm einfach der Kragen geplatzt und er schlug so fest zu, wie er konnte._

_"Auuuuu! Du hast mir meine Nase gebrochen, du Freak. Das wirst du mir büßen!", keifte Jeff, mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht._

_Keinen Moment später tauchte Mrs. Thomas auf, die den Lärm mitbekommen hatte._

_"Jeff! Rodney! Auseinander mit euch!", rief sie ihnen entgegen._

_"Er hat doch angefangen, Mrs. Thomas!", erwiderte Jeff, "Er hat zugeschlagen und mir meine Nase gebrochen."_

_"Dann zeig mal her.", bat Mrs. Thomas und besah sich fachmännisch die blutende Nase, "Die ist nicht gebrochen. Geh dir das Blut abwaschen und ich mach dir gleich ein Pflaster drüber."_

_Jeff stampfte davon, nicht ohne seinem Peiniger noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu zuwerfen._

_Dann wandte sich Mrs. Thomas Rodney zu, sah ihn sich an, ob er auch irgendwo verletzt war. Gott sei Dank war dem nicht so, aber dennoch wusste sie, was hier vor wenigen Augenblicken wirklich passiert war. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis so etwas passierte - dass die Situation eskalierte._

_"Bist du in Ordnung, Rodney?"_

_Dieser nickte nur._

_"Okay. Dann geh zurück ins Haus. Für den Rest des Tages wirst du in deinem Zimmer bleiben."_

_Rodney nickte langsam und trottete in Richtung Haus._

_Aus Langeweile schlich sich Rodney aus seinem Zimmer, lief leise den Flur entlang und marschierte die Treppe hinunter. Niemand war zu sehen, also ging er weiter Richtung Küche, wo er sich eine Kleinigkeit stibitzen wollte. Aber zuerst musste er ungesehen an Mrs. Thomas' Arbeitszimmer vorbei. Er näherte sich behutsam der Tür, die wie immer einen großen Spalt breit offen stand und lugte kurz hinein. Mrs. Thomas saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und telefonierte. Rodney hielt inne, erstarrte bei den Worten, die er zu hören bekam._

_"...wieso nicht. Gibt es keine Möglichkeit für Rodney und Jeannie, bei Verwandten unterzukommen?", erhob sie ihre Stimme, aus der die Verärgerung herauszuhören war, "Jetzt hören Sie mir ganz genau zu! Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich die beiden noch hinhalten kann. Irgendwann werden sie Fragen stellen. Ich..."_

_Rodney lauschte jedem einzelnen Wort und verstand nicht genau, was hier vor sich ging. Wer war da nur am anderen Ende der Leitung? Und was wollten Mrs. Thomas und dieser jemand nur mit irgendwelchen Verwandten? Ihre Eltern kamen sie doch bald abholen, oder nicht? Er verstand nichts mehr._

_"...Sie verstehen nicht. Die Eltern der beiden sind tot und beide wissen nichts davon, verdammt noch mal!" Wütend schlug sie mit der Faust auf den Tisch._

_Rodney zuckte zusammen. Tränen stiegen ihm augenblicklich in die Augen, wollten gar nicht mehr aufhören. Er versuchte das Schniefen zu unterdrücken, aber es half nichts. Tot? Seine Eltern sollten tot sein? Was war hier los?_

_"Rodney?", hörte er plötzlich seinen Namen und er schaute auf. Vor ihm stand seine Pflegemutter, die ihn langsam ins Zimmer lotste und die Tür hinter sich schloss._

_Wie versteinert blieb er mitten im Raum stehen, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die sich ungehindert einen Weg über seine Wangen bahnten. Seine Hände zitterten. Dann blickte Rodney auf und sah seine Pflegemutter an. Diese begegnete seinem traurigen Blick und kam langsam auf ihn zu._

_"Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du es auf diese Weise erfahren musstest, Rodney. Du musst mir glauben, dass..."_

_"Unser Eltern sind nicht tot, das ist einfach nicht wahr.", erwiderte Rodney mit gebrochener Stimme._

_Mrs. Thomas trat näher an ihn heran. "Rodney...", legte sie eine Hand sanft auf seine Schulter. "Eure Eltern kommen nicht zurück, sie sind..."_

_"Nein! Sie lügen, sie werden mich und Jeannie abholen und dann fahren wir nach Hause.", rief er aufgebracht. "Das weiß ich." Seine Stimme war mehr, als nur ein Flüstern._

_Mrs. Thomas brach es bei dem Anblick das Herz. Wie hatte sie nur so lange schweigen können? Sie nahm Rodney in die Arme, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie für ihn da war. Doch er wand sich in ihrer Umarmung, schlug wild um sich, als die letzten Dämme brachen und er nur noch verzweifelt versuchte, mit der Situation umzugehen._

_"Ich hasse sie! Ich... ich hasse... sie!", rief er und seine Stimme wurde schließlich immer leiser. Die Versuche sich gegen die tröstende Umarmung zu wehren, ebbten ab und Rodney ließ sich einfach fallen. Schluchzte herzzerreißend._

_"Es tut mir wirklich leid. Du musst mir glauben, dass es mir sehr schwer gefallen ist, dich und deine Schwester so zu belügen. Jeannie ist doch noch so klein und du bist kaum älter, als sie. Ich... ich dachte, es wäre vorläufig besser so, dass ihr es nicht wisst.", versuchte sie ihr Handeln zu erklären._

_"Wie... wie sind sie gestorben? Ich...", schniefte Rodney und wischte sich die wieder hervortretenden Tränen weg._

_"Sie sind bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Ein anderes Fahrzeug hat ihnen die Vorfahrt genommen. Es ging wohl alles sehr schnell."_

Wenn er auf seine achtjährige Schwester hinunter sah, wie sie, wie ein kleiner unschuldiger Engel, schlief, musste er sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. Denn bis heute wusste Jeannie nicht, dass ihre Eltern tot waren und sie nie wieder zurückkommen würden. Er wusste, dass der Tag irgendwann kommen würde, an dem er ihr alles sagen musste, aber bis dahin wollte er sie glücklich sehen. Nichts sollte sie traurig machen, dafür würde er sorgen. Er würde ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

Für ihn selbst war es auch nicht einfach, mit dem Tod seiner Eltern umzugehen. Wie sollte er auch, schließlich war er gerade mal elf Jahre alt. Er lag sehr oft nachts wach, heulte, wie ein Schlosshund, sodass seine Augen am Morgen rot und verquollen waren. Und wenn er nicht weiter wusste, zog er sich gänzlich zurück oder verschwand einfach irgendwohin und kehrte erst nach ein paar Stunden zurück. Zwar konnte er mit Mrs. Thomas reden, wenn er Sorgen hatte, doch er nahm ihre Hilfe nur selten in Anspruch. Er wollte ihr nicht noch mehr zur Last fallen. Deshalb hatte er auch das Klavier spielen aufgegeben.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Rodney von Jeannie geweckt, die ihm zum Frühstück holte. Es gab wieder jede Menge Pfannkuchen und Toast mit Marmelade. Jeff und Henry stichelten, wie jeden Morgen, herum, als gäbe es nichts Besseres zu tun.

Nach dem das Frühstück beendet, der Tisch abgedeckt und das Geschirr abgewaschen war, liefen Jeannie und Isabella hinaus in den Garten, um mit ihren Puppen zu spielen. Die beiden anderen Jungs besetzten das Baumhaus, zu dem Rodney keinen Zutritt hatte, weil Freaks eben nicht erlaubt waren. Und Rodney verschwand wieder ungesehen.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er stand vor dem riesigen Einkaufszentrum der Stadt. Er hatte hier etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen. Um diese Zeit fiel er hier sowieso nicht auf, da sich in den Sommerferien viele Kinder an diesem Ort aufhielten. Zielstrebig steuerte er den Spielwarenladen an, an dem er schon so oft vorbeigegangen war.

Einmal betreten, durchstöberte Rodney jede Regalreihe, bis er das gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Er stand vor einem überdimensional großen Regal, in dem es unzählige Puppen gab. Wie sollte er da nur die Richtige für Jeannie finden? Nach weiteren zehn Minuten hielt er drei Puppen in den Händen, allerdings musste er sich für eine von ihnen entscheiden. Und diese Entscheidung fiel ihm nicht leicht, da alle drei sehr hübsch anzusehen waren.

"Du siehst nicht so aus, als ob du mit Puppen spielst!", vernahm Rodney eine fremde Stimme und er drehte sich irritiert um.

Vor ihm stand ein Junge mit schwarzem Haar, welches irgendwie in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstand. Er trug ziemlich teuer aussehende Kleidung. Braune Augen sahen Rodney direkt an und ein Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Jungen.

"Ähm... ich... eh... nein, also...", stotterte Rodney und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl.

"Es brauch dir nicht peinlich sein.", witzelte der schwarzhaarige Junge.

"Die... die sind nicht für mich. Eine davon möchte ich meiner Schwester schenken.", brachte Rodney endlich einen vernünftigen Satz heraus, "Aber ich kann mich nicht entscheiden, welche ich nehmen soll."

"Soll ich dir vielleicht dabei helfen?"

"Wenn du willst!", zögerte Rodney.

"Nimm die da. Mädchen mögen Löckchen und Rosa. Und natürlich Rüschenkleider!", erklärte er.

"Okay.", lächelte Rodney zufrieden, dass endlich eine Entscheidung getroffen war, "So was Blödes."

"Was ist?"

"Mein Geld reicht nicht, um sie zu kaufen. Und dabei wollte ich Jeannie doch so gern eine Freude machen.", enttäuscht legte er sie zurück ins Regal, "Da kann man wohl nichts machen."

"Du wirst sie deiner Schwester schenken!", erklärte der Andere und nahm die Puppe an sich.

"Wie denn? Soll ich die etwa klauen?"

"Nah. Ich werde sie dir kaufen!"

"Aber..."

"Kein aber. Freunde helfen sich gegenseitig, okay?"

"Okay."

"Da das geklärt wäre. Wie ist eigentlich dein Name?"

"Rodney."

"Hi, Rodney, ich bin John."

"Hi."

Nachdem John die Puppe bezahlt hatte, verließen sie das Einkaufszentrum. Eine ganze Weile schwiegen sie, es war eine unangenehme Stille. Rodney wusste nicht, was er von John halten sollte. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, dass ein wildfremder Mensch einfach so etwas für ihn tat. Auch wenn John meinte, dass er nichts als Gegenleistung verlangte, außer einer gemeinsamen Freundschaft, so würde er ihm das Geld auf jeden Fall zurückgeben.

"Danke, wegen der Puppe.", räusperte sich Rodney, um das Schweigen zu durchbrechen.

"Kein Problem. Jeannie wird sich sicher freuen!"

"Bestimmt. Sie ist ganz verrückt nach Puppen. Sie und Isabella spielen ständig damit und veranstalten riesige Kaffeekränzchen.", erklärte Rodney mit einem Lächeln.

"Ist Isabella deine Schwester?", wollte John interessiert wissen.

"Ähm... nein, sie ist nur meine..."

"RODNEY! Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du nur wieder?", kam eine Frau auf sie beide zugestürmt.

"Ich komme ja schon. Tut mir leid, ich muss gehen.", erklärte er und lief Mrs. Thomas entgegen.

"Treffen wir uns morgen wieder?", rief John Rodney zu und dieser nickte automatisch.

Was für ein seltsamer Tag. Dieser Typ war wirklich eigenartig. Bezahlte er doch tatsächlich das Geschenk für seine Schwester und verlangte nichts weiter, als dass sie beide Freunde wurden. Rodney hatte keine Ahnung, was er davon halten sollte. Natürlich hatte sich Jeannie riesig über die Puppe gefreut, da sie jetzt eine eigene besaß. Mrs. Thomas sah ihn eher etwas argwöhnisch an, als er mit dem Geschenk nach Hause kam und fragte mindestens zwanzig Mal, woher er die Puppe hatte. Und jedes Mal gab er dieselbe Antwort, dass er sie von seinem gesparten Taschengeld bezahlt hatte. Er konnte ja schlecht sagen, dass ein fremder Junge sie für ihn gekauft hatte.

Ehrlich gesagt, glaubte Rodney nicht, dass er John morgen wiedersehen würde. Warum auch? Es war nun mal nicht so, dass sich jeder darum riss, mit Rodney Freundschaft zu schließen. Aber John war da anders, irgendwie. Hoffte er zumindest. Er wusste ja selbst, dass er nicht einfach war und dass seine Launen nicht unbedingt immer ertragbar waren. Aber manchmal wünschte Rodney sich schon jemanden, der ihn verstand und so akzeptierte, wie er eben war. Sicher, Jeannie würde ihn auch weiterhin abgöttisch lieben - erst recht, wegen der neuen Puppe - aber jemanden in seinem Alter zu haben, war schon etwas Besonderes.

Die Sommerferien waren zu Ende. Rodney war sehr überrascht gewesen, als John tags darauf, nach ihrer ersten Begegnung, aufgetaucht war. Und so trafen sie sich regelmäßig und unternahmen jede Menge tolle Sachen, die Jungs in dem Alter eben taten. Sie gingen Angeln, durchstreiften den kleinen Wald, den es am Stadtrand gab und machten allerlei Blödsinn. Schon nach kürzester Zeit hatte Rodney das Gefühl, endlich den Freund gefunden zu haben, den er gesucht hatte. Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb und John kam mit seinen Macken super klar. Er hoffte, dass es ewig so blieb, dass sie niemand trennen würde.

"Hey, Erde an Rodney."

"Was?", sah er erschrocken auf.

"Du hörst mir nicht zu.", erwiderte John gespielt beleidigt.

"`tschuldige. Was wolltest du sagen?"

"Ich würde dich gern mal zu Hause besuchen und deine Mum kennenlernen. Okay?"

"Das... es... ich weiß nicht... das...", stotterte Rodney und sah John entsetzt an.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja... alles in Ordnung. Das ist keine gute Idee, dass du..."

"Warum? Ist deine Familie so schlimm?", wollte John wissen, dem Rodneys Veränderung im Verhalten aufgefallen war.

"Das nicht."

"Was dann?", drängte John.

"Das ist nicht meine Familie! Verstehst du!", schrie Rodney aufgebracht, "Meine... unsere Eltern sind tot und Jeannie weiß nichts davon!"

"Tut mir leid, Rodney. Ich wollte nicht..."

"Nein, mir tut's leid. Ich wollte nicht schreien.", entschuldigte Rodney sich für seinen Gefühlsausbruch, der ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen trieb.

"Was ist passiert? Wie seid ihr hier hergekommen?"

"Vor vier Jahren kamen wir beide zu Mrs. Thomas. Sie ist unsere Pflegemutter. Jeannie hat sich schnell eingewöhnt und mit Isabella angefreundet. Sie, Jeff und Henry sind schon länger bei Mrs. Thomas in Pflege. Ich fühl' mich hier nicht zu Hause, weil mich keiner versteht. Vor zwei Jahren habe ich gehört, wie Mrs. Thomas mit jemandem telefonierte und über Jeannie und mich sprach. Dabei erzählte sie, dass unsere Eltern tot waren. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass ich das mitbekommen hatte und nahm mich zur Seite. Sie erklärte mir, dass unsere Eltern bei einem Verkehrsunfall gestorben waren. An diesem Tag hatte ich mir geschworen, Jeannie nichts vom Tod unserer Eltern zu erzählen, damit sie nicht unglücklich ist. Verstehst du, John?"

"Natürlich verstehe ich dich, sehr gut sogar. Meine Mum starb vor ein paar Jahren. Sie hatte Krebs. Sie war die Einzige, die mich verstand. Mein Dad ist da anders. Er nimmt mich nicht ernst und denkt, dass meine Träume nur verschwendete Zeit wären. Meine Mum hat mich immer ermutigt, an meinen Träumen festzuhalten und sie wahr werden zu lassen. Aber wenn es nach meinem Dad geht, soll ich in sein Unternehmen einsteigen. Aber mich interessiert das alles nicht. Dave ist dafür besser geeignet.", erklärte John seine familiäre Situation und Rodney bemerkte, dass sie beide gar nicht so verschieden waren, wie er dachte.

"Träume, hm?" Interessiert sah er John an. Vielleicht könnte er ihm ja auch von seinem Traum erzählen.

"Ja, ich will unbedingt Pilot werden. Fliegen ist das Tollste, was es gibt. Aber mein Vater denkt, dass es Humbug ist und ich solle mir später einen richtigen Job suchen. Aber darauf habe ich keine Lust, weißt du?"

"Sicher. Dein Traum ist kein Humbug."

"Okay. Was ist mit dir, Rodney?"

"Mein Traum ist nicht so toll, wie deiner..."

"Komm' schon!"

"Okay, okay. Aber nicht lachen!"

"Los erzähl!"

"Ich wollte ein weltberühmter Pianist werden, aber ich habe es aufgegeben."

"Warum?"

"Keine Zeit zum Üben und außerdem meinte mein Musiklehrer, ich hätte kein Verständnis für Musik. Ich glaube, dass ich nicht genügend Talent habe für eine musikalische Karriere."

"Und was willst du dann?"

"Ich werde Wissenschaftler und gewinne den Nobelpreis für Physik! Alle lachen darüber und halten mich deshalb für einen Freak."

"Echt? Ich nicht. Machst du da auch diese coolen Experimente?"

"Ab und zu!"

"Wahnsinn. Kannst du mir was zeigen?"

"Klar!", antwortete Rodney begeistert und seine Augen leuchteten enthusiastisch, da er jemanden hatte, der Interesse an seinem Traum zeigte und sich nicht lustig über ihn machte.

So nahm er John mit nach Hause und mit Erlaubnis von Mrs. Thomas, zeigte Rodney ihm das Haus. Er stellte John Jeannie vor, die mit der Puppe spielte, die sie zusammen gekauft hatten. Jeff, Henry und Isabella waren neugierig, wer der Junge war, den Rodney da mitbrachte. Die beiden älteren Jungs konnten sich nicht vorstellen, dass Rodney und der schwarzhaarige Knirps Freunde waren. Nachdem die Tour durchs Haus beendet war, gingen sie in Rodneys Zimmer, wo er John einige seiner Experimente zeigte und ihm die Geschichte mit den selbst gebauten Feuerwerkskörpern erzählte, wo es ziemlichen Ärger gab. John hörte begeistert zu, wie Rodney ihm die tollsten Dinge erklärte. Den ganzen Tag über, probierten sie die tollsten Sachen aus. Soviel Spaß hatte Rodney schon lange nicht mehr.

Der Herbst ging ins Land und Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Rodney und John kannten sich nun schon fast ein halbes Jahr. Mrs. Thomas war von Rodneys Veränderung begeistert, da er jetzt viel glücklicher zu sein schien. Und das war alles Johns Verdienst. Die beiden verbrachten beinahe jede frei Minute zusammen, machten Späße, tobten herum, unterhielten sich über die neusten Erkenntnisse in der Wissenschaft und Fliegerei und ab und an stritten sie auch. Meist über Belanglosigkeiten, die aufgebauscht wurden oder wenn beide absolut anderer Meinung waren. Aber diese Unstimmigkeiten dauerten nie lange an und kurz darauf sah man sie wieder herumalbern. Sie beobachtet die beiden sehr genau und bemerkte, wann die Jungs in Ruhe gelassen werden wollten, weil sie wieder eines ihrer ernsteren Gespräche führten. Mrs. Thomas vermutete, dass sie sich etwas von sich selbst erzählten, was sie noch niemanden vorher anvertraut hatten. Sie sah es nicht als Nachteil an, dass Rodney mit seinen Problemen und Sorgen nicht zu ihr kam, sondern lieber mit John darüber sprach. Es war eher so, dass sie froh darüber war, dass er überhaupt jemandem davon erzählte, als dass er alles in sich hineinfraß.

Draußen schneite es unermüdlich und eine hohe Schneedecke bedeckte die Umgebung. John und Rodney saßen im Wintergarten, der an die Veranda grenzte und spielten Schach, wobei John immer gewann und Rodney schmollend Revanche forderte. Plötzlich standen Jeff und Henry vor ihnen.

"Wie sieht's aus, Lust auf 'ne Schneeballschlacht.", fragte Jeff angriffslustig, wie eh und je.

"Klar, warum nicht.", antworte John prompt und grinste Rodney herausfordernd an.

"Gut, denn wir werden euch so was von fertig machen!"

"Das werden wir noch sehen, wer hier wen fertig macht." Das Grinsen in Johns Gesicht wurde immer breiter und Rodney ahnte böses. Er hoffte inständig, dass er nicht derjenige war, der eingeseift wurde und sich dem Gelächter der Anderen gegenüber sah.

Jeff und Henry waren sich sicher, dass sie die beiden Knirpse fertig machten. Denn was sollten die beiden schon drauf haben? Schließlich waren sie immer diejenigen, die bei solchen Schlachten als Sieger hervorgingen. Doch schon nach kürzester Zeit mussten sie feststellen, dass es nicht so einfach war, gegen John anzukommen. Jeder Schuss ein Treffer, war das Resultat nach den ersten zwanzig Minuten. Beide mussten Federn lassen und davon waren sie ganz und gar nicht begeistert. Und das Rodney sich so gut schlug, passte ihnen erst recht nicht.

"Na, wollt ihr nicht lieber aufgeben?", rief John, der bereits den nächsten Schneeball zum Werfen bereit hielt.

"Nein!", kam die knappe Antwort von Jeff, der innerlich vor Wut kochte.

"Na dann lasst uns weitermachen.", nickte John Rodney zu und beide warfen gleichzeitig eine Schneekugel auf die beiden Gegner, die einen direkten Treffer ins Gesicht kassierten, als diese gerade hinter einem Baum hervorlugten.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde und unzähligen Schneebällen gaben Jeff und Henry schließlich auf. Mit halb erfroren Füßen, klammen Fingern und durchnässten Klamotten marschierten sie zurück ins Haus. John und Rodney freuten sich, wie zwei Honigkuchenpferde, bei dem Anblick, der sich ihnen bot.

"Hach! Den haben wir's gezeigt, was?", grinste John.

"Das kannst du laut sagen. Aber sag mal, wieso kannst du das so gut?", fragte Rodney neugierig.

"Bin halt ein Naturtalent!", griente John.

"Stimmt wohl.", erwiderte Rodney und warf einen Schneeball, der John unvorbereitet traf.

"Hey! Na warte.", rief er hinter Rodney her, der losgelaufen war und schon flogen die nächsten Schneebälle umher.

"Jungs! Kommt endlich rein!", tönte es durch den Garten, als Mrs. Thomas auf die Veranda trat, "Der Kakao ist fertig."

"Ja, wir kommen!", kam es im Gleichklang.

Kurz darauf saßen alle an dem runden Tisch in der Küche und tranken heißen Kakao, um sich aufzuwärmen. Weihnachtsmusik spielte leise im Hindergrund und ab und an stimmten die Kinder mit ein. Heute war Plätzchen backen angesagt, so wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit. Jeannie und Isabella freuten sich schon riesig darauf. Nur Jeff und Henry waren dagegen und zogen es vor zu verschwinden, weil sie sich viel zu erwachsen fühlten, da Plätzchen backen eben nur etwas für kleine Kinder war. Rodney half Jeannie zuliebe mit, da es bei ihnen zu Hause stets Tradition war und er wollte sie glücklich machen. Zutaten und Utensilien waren bereit gestellt und Rezepte standen fest. Mrs. Thomas gab die Zutaten in eine Schüssel und vermischte diese zu einem festen Teig. Dann gab sie jedem Kind einen Teil davon, damit sie ihn ausrollen konnten.

Begeistert machten sich Isabella und Jeannie daran, die Plätzchenformen in den Teig zu drücken. John und Rodney alberten herum und bewarfen sich mit Mehl oder mit Teigstückchen.

"Hey, ihr zwei! Ihr sollt...", weiter kam Mrs. Thomas nicht, da sie sich ein lautes Losprusten unterdrücken musste. Rodney war von einer großen Ladung Mehl, direkt im Gesicht, erwischt worden.

"Das ist echt nicht mehr lustig, John!", rief Rodney empört und versuchte das Mehl abzuschütteln.

"Doch... das ist es.", kicherte er. Auch Jeannie und Isabella lachten lauthals.

"John hat Recht, du siehst lustig aus!", bekräftigte Jeannie und ihre Augen leuchteten.

Rodney blickte seine kleine Schwester an, sah wie viel Freude sie hatte. "Ja Jeannie, ich sehe wirklich zum Totlachen aus." Dafür erhielt er eines dieser Lächeln, die er so an ihr mochte, weil es von Herzen kam. Aber es erinnerte ihn auch schmerzhaft an die Tatsache, dass sie nichts von diesem großen Geheimnis wusste und das stimmte ihn traurig. Er versuchte es nicht zu zeigen, doch John hatte längst gemerkt, was mit ihm los war.

Der Nachmittag ging ruhig zu Ende. Mehrere Bleche, voll mit den leckersten Plätzchensorten, waren gebacken, bunt dekoriert und auf mehrere Teller verteilt worden. Natürlich naschte man auch das eine oder andere Stück.

"Du, John, hast du schon das neue Kleid von meiner Puppe gesehen?", fragte Jeannie lächelnd und hielt es ihm entgegen.

"Nein, noch nicht. Es sieht wirklich toll aus. Von wem hast du das denn?"

"Von Meredith."

"Meredith?" Ungläubig sah er das Mädchen an, weil er diese Meredith bisher noch nicht kennengelernt hatte. "Wer ist sie denn?"

"Du bist ja vergesslich. Du kennst Meredith doch.", erklärte Jeannie und zeigte auf die Person.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Rodney an, der purpur-rot angelaufen war. "Meredith?", flüsterte John, "Echt jetzt?"

"Ja, echt jetzt. Aber ich bevorzuge Rodney, okay?", erwiderte er sichtlich verärgert.

"Aber klar doch!", spöttelte John.

"Hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt, Mer?", kam es ganz leise von Jeannie.

"Nein, hast du nicht!", versicherte John.

"Wirklich?"

"Ja!", bestätigte Rodney, der das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass er etwas harsch reagiert hatte.

Trotz allem war es wieder ein toller Tag gewesen. John sprach Rodney noch einmal auf diese Meredith-Sache an. Und Rodney erklärte, dass seine Eltern das scheinbar lustig fanden, ihm einen Mädchennamen zu geben. Mittlerweile hatte er sich weitestgehend damit arrangiert. Dennoch beharrte er vehement darauf, dass man ihn mit Rodney ansprach. Nur Jeannie durfte ihn weiterhin so nennen. Beide verabschiedeten sich und John versprach Rodney eine große Überraschung.

Am Morgen des 24. Dezembers waren alle im Hause Thomas sehr früh wach, da noch so viel vorbereitet werden musste. Mrs. Thomas erzählte ihnen, dass Mr. Peters nachher einen Baum vorbeibrachte und dass sie Hilfe beim Schmücken bräuchte. Die beiden Mädchen waren sofort Feuer und Flamme, denn für sie war es einfach das Schönste.

"Okay, dann müssen die Jungs aber die Baumdekoration vom Dachboden holen. Schließlich soll der Baum, der Hausdeko in nichts nachstehen, oder?"

"Genau!", riefen Jeannie und Isabella gleichzeitig und hüpften vergnügt im Wohnzimmer umher.

Die drei Jungs verdrehten die Augen, weil die Mädchen jedes Jahr so ausflippten. "Gut, wir machen uns ja schon auf den Weg.", erklärte Henry, der mit Jeff und Rodney im Schlepptau, Richtung Treppe ging.

"Und wir drei Hübschen, werden die Ecke im Wohnzimmer frei räumen, damit der Baum dann Platz hat."

Mit Tatendrang und Vorfreude machten sie sich an die Arbeit und schufen genügend Platz. Kurz darauf kamen die Jungs mit den Kartons herein und stellten diese ab. Dann klingelte es. Aufgeregt liefen die Mädels mit Mrs. Thomas zur Tür, die diese öffnete. Vor ihnen standen ein etwas älterer Herr mit Brille, er war in dicke Winterkleidung gehüllt, und sein Sohn.

"Hallo, Ella.", grüßte der Ältere.

"Guten Tag, Gregor! Ben! Schön, dass ihr es einrichten konntet."

"Für dich immer, schließlich können wir euch doch nicht ohne Baum da sitzen lassen."

"Na dann, kommt erst einmal herein."

Wie ihnen geheißen, trugen die beiden Männer die riesige Tanne ins Wohnzimmer und stellten sie in die dafür vorgesehene Ecke. Noch den Christbaumständer richtig ausgerichtet und schon stand der Baum in voller Pracht und Perfektion.

"Ich danke euch beiden für die Mühe. Der Baum ist wirklich schön."

"Du brauchst dich nicht bedanken, schließlich helfen wir euch gerne.", erwiderte Gregor.

"Wie wär's mit einem Punsch?"

"Sehr gern."

Die Erwachsenen tranken ihren heißen Punsch, während die Jüngsten Kinderpunsch bekamen. Sie erzählten sich den neusten Klatsch und diskutierten, wer denn die schönste Weihnachtsdeko am Haus hatte. Denn hier im Ort war es eben Tradition, dass das Haus gekürt wurde, welches am schönsten dekoriert war. Nach einer halben Stunde verabschiedeten sich Gregor und Ben wieder von Ella und den Kindern. Dann war es soweit, der Baum sollte geschmückt werden. Mrs. Thomas brachte die Lichterkette an und nun konnten Jeannie, Isabella, Rodney, Jeff und Henry den Baum behängen, wie sie es wollten. Strohfiguren, rote und silberne Kugeln, Glassterne und Zuckerstangen zierten die Tanne, die imposant im Wohnzimmer stand. Jeannie setzte, als Jüngste und mit Rodneys Hilfe, den Weihnachtsengel auf die Spitze. Bedächtig betrachteten sie das Meisterwerk eines Baumes vor ihnen. Rodney hing seinen Gedanken nach, die sich um seine Eltern und Jeannie treten, wie sehr er das Zusammensein und den Spaß vermisste, den sie immer hatten. Es machte ihn traurig, dass sie beide so etwas nie mehr erleben werden. Auch wenn Mrs. Thomas sich immer die größte Mühe gab, konnte sie ihnen dieses besondere Gefühl nicht vermitteln. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und scheinbar gelang es ihm sehr gut, denn keiner beachtete ihn. Er wischte sich einige Tränen weg, die sich in seine Augen geschlichen hatten.

Die Türklingel läutete und Mrs. Thomas machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Als sie diese öffnete, stand John vor ihr. Hinter ihm, auf der Straße, erkannte sie eine schwarze Limousine. Neben John stand ein Mann, der geduldig etwas im Hindergrund wartete.

"Hallo John! Ist irgendetwas passiert?", beäugte sie misstrauisch die gesamte Situation.

"Nein. Ich wollte Sie eigentlich um etwas bitten, Mrs. Thomas."

"Dann komm erst einmal herein! Und sie natürlich auch.", trat sie zur Seite und bedeutete den beiden Ankömmlingen einzutreten, "Sollen wir zu den Anderen ins Wohnzimmer gehen?"

"Ja."

Zu dritt betraten sie das Wohnzimmer. Rodney blickte überrascht auf, da er John heute nicht hier erwartet hatte.

"Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Rodney besorgt.

"Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung!", erwiderte John, der ein wenig kicherte, weil es wieder so typisch für Rodney war, dass er vom Schlimmsten ausging.

"Also um was wolltest du mich bitten?", meldete sich Mrs. Thomas zu Wort, um auf das eigentliche Anliegen seines Besuchs zurückzukommen.

"Ich wollte Sie fragen, ob Rodney und Jeannie heute Abend zum Essen zu mir kommen könnten. Ich weiß, dass es sehr kurzfristig ist, aber..."

"Wirklich? Wir beide sollen zu dir nach Hause kommen?" Unwirklich starrte Rodney John an, da er von Johns Familie nur wusste, dass sie reich waren und nur selten Besuch von "normalen" Leuten bekamen.

"Ja. Und ich habe für euch zwei etwas mitgebracht, damit ihr heute Abend passend gekleidet seid, weil mein Dad darauf besteht, dass man festlich gekleidet am Tisch sitzt." Er deutete auf seinen Begleiter, der zwei großen Päckchen in den Händen hielt. Er übergab eines davon Rodney, das andere gab er Jeannie. Beide öffneten die Schachteln.

"Aber das ist ja...", ungläubig lag Rodneys Blick auf dem schwarzen Anzug, denn er hatte noch nie einen besessen.

Jeannie quietschte freudig, als sie das hübsche weiße Kleid sah. "Danke John, das ist wirklich schön."

"Also, dürfen die beiden heute Abend zum Essen kommen?", fragte er erneut an Mrs. Thomas gewandt.

"Natürlich. Aber sie müssen pünktlich wieder hier sein!", erklärte sie.

"Das verspreche ich. Danke! Und gegen halb sechs wird ein Wagen Rodney und Jeannie abholen."

"Gut, die beiden werden pünktlich fertig sein."

John verabschiedete sich von Rodney und Jeannie. Er freute sich auf den heutigen Abend, auch wenn es ihm viel Mühe gekostet hatte seinen Vater zu überreden, dass er die beiden einladen durfte. Ausnahmsweise half ihm Dave dabei und John vermutete dahinter einen Grund. Mit Sicherheit wollte er wissen, wer der Junge war, mit dem John so viel Zeit verbrachte.

Rodney stand in seinem Zimmer vor dem großen Spiegel und betrachtete sich eingehend. Er trug den schwarzen, sehr teuren Anzug, der ihm perfekt passte. Er sah ganz anders aus, als sonst - viel vornehmer. Er war sichtlich nervös, denn er würde heute zum ersten Mal Johns Familie kennenlernen und er hoffte nur, dass Jeannie und er einen guten Eindruck hinterließen. Nach allem, was John über seinen Vater erzählt hatte, musste dieser wirklich streng sein.

"Bist du fertig, Mer?", erklang Jeannies aufgeregte Stimme.

"Aber klar."

"Und wie sehe ich aus?", drehte sie sich im Kreis und ihre blonden Locken wirbelten herum.

"Wunderschön, wie eine Prinzessin.", lächelte er sie an. Das Kleid mit Rüschen, die Jeannie liebte, stand ihr wirklich gut, "Lass uns runtergehen!"

Beide zogen sich ihre Wintermäntel an und als es klingelte, verabschiedeten sie sich und traten hinaus ins Freie. Dort wartete der Fahrer der Limousine und begleitete sie zum Wagen, wo er ihnen die Tür öffnete. Einen Augenblick später fuhren sie los. Die Fahrt dauerte eine knappe viertel Stunde. Der Wagen hielt vor einem riesigen Haus. Der Chauffeur öffnete ihnen erneut die Wagentür und beide stiegen aus.

Sie wurden bereits erwartet, denn an der Eingangstür stand John, der ebenfalls einen Anzug trug. John bat sie hinein ins Foyer, wo sie ihre Mäntel ablegten. Anschließend brachte er Rodney und Jeannie ins festlich geschmückte Wohnzimmer. Dort stand ein riesiger Weihnachtsbaum mit unzähligen Lichtern und Kugeln. Im Kamin knisterte ein wärmendes Feuer. Auch sonst war der große Raum aufwendig dekoriert. Staunend sahen sie sich um, denn noch nie hatten sie so etwas gesehen. John lächelte zufrieden, weil er den beiden Geschwistern so eine Freude machen konnte.

Mit einem leisen Knarren ging die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf und ein Mann trat, gefolgt von einem Jungen, herein. Ehrfürchtig und angespannt blickte Rodney zu ihnen. Der Mann war groß gewachsen, schlank und schaute ernst. Der Junge war etwas größer, als John und stand im Auftreten dem Mann in nichts nach.

"Dad! Dave! Das sind Rodney und Jeannie! Und Rodney! Jeannie! Mein Dad und mein Bruder Dave!", stellte John seine Familie vor.

"Guten Abend.", kam es von Jeannie und Rodney gleichzeitig.

"Guten Abend! Du bist also ein Freund von John?", fragte Johns Vater etwas argwöhnisch.

"Ja."

"Wie habt ihr euch getroffen?" Dabei musterte Patrick Sheppard die beiden Kinder von oben bis unten.

"Eher zufällig im Einkaufszentrum. John half mir bei einem Problem."

"Und was macht ihr zwei so, wenn ihr unterwegs seid?", wollte Dave wissen.

"Das was Jungs eben so machen. Spielen, Angeln, Toben und Experimente."

"Experimente?"

"Klar. Ist das so ungewöhnlich?"

"Ähm... Nein, natürlich nicht."

"Ich würde sagen, wir begeben uns ins Esszimmer. Das Essen dürfte jetzt soweit sein.", bestimmte Patrick Sheppard, der anscheinend nichts von dieser Unterhaltung hielt.

So folgten alle dieser Anweisung und begaben sich in den angrenzenden Raum, in dem eine große Tafel stand, an der mindestens 10 Personen Platz hatten. Zwei Kerzenständer standen in der Mitte des Tisches und hüllten die Umgebung in angenehmes Licht. Natürlich gab es auch den passenden Weihnachtstischschmuck. Die Gruppe nahm Platz. Rodney und Jeannie saßen John und Dave gegenüber, an der Stirn saß stets der Hausherr. Kurz darauf kam die Haushälterin herein und stellte nacheinander jedem einen Teller mit leckerem Weihnachtsbraten auf den Tisch. Rodney und Jeannie staunten nicht schlecht, da sie schon lange nicht mehr so etwas Leckeres gegessen hatten, obwohl Mrs. Thomas auch immer tolle Sachen kochte.

Langes Schweigen begleitete das Essen, niemand traute sich ein Thema anzusprechen. John hasste es, aber Rodney und Jeannie machte er keinen Vorwurf. Seine Familie war eben Fremden gegenüber so abweisend. John suchte Augenkontakt zu Rodney, der ihn scheu anlächelte. Jeannie bekam davon nichts mit und konzentrierte sich auf ihr Essen.

"Was machen eigentlich deine Eltern, Rodney!", fragte Patrick Sheppard plötzlich und Rodney verschluckte sich fast an seinem Getränk. Auch Jeannie blickte auf. John ließ wissend seinen Blick zwischen seinem Vater und Rodney hin und her schweifen.

"Die sind geschäftlich viel unterwegs und selten zu Hause, deshalb wohnen wir vorübergehend bei einer Freundin meiner Eltern.", log Rodney, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig.

"Verstehe. Und auf welche Schule geht ihr beiden?"

"Auf eine Öffentliche. Unsere Eltern legen sehr großen Wert darauf, dass wir auch mit anderen Kindern unterschiedlicher Herkunft zusammentreffen."

"Eine durchschnittliche Schule, für durchschnittliche Leute. Dann seid ihr mit Sicherheit auch nur mittelmäßige Schüler?"

"Dad! Rodney ist nicht einer von diesen, von dir so sehr gehassten Leuten. Er hat wirklich was drauf.", verteidigte John seinen Freund.

"Ist das so?"

"Ja, ist es. Ich habe bisher eine Klasse übersprungen, bin überdurchschnittlich intelligent und Naturwissenschaften machen mir besonders viel Spaß. Jeannie ist auch begabt, da können Sie unsere Lehrer fragen.", brach es aus Rodney heraus.

Perplex starrten John, Dave und Patrick Sheppard ihn an, aber Rodney war es egal. Er mochte solche Menschen nicht und verstand nun, warum John mit seinem Vater nicht klarkam.

"Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar für die Einladung und dass Sie John erlaubt haben, dass wir hier sein dürfen. Und entschuldigen Sie, dass ich laut geworden bin, aber ich bin froh, dass John und ich Freunde sind. Er ist der Einzige, der mich so akzeptiert, wie ich bin und mich nicht für einen Freak hält, nur weil ich andere Interessen habe, als andere Kinder. Und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit.", erklärte Rodney mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die allen die Sprache verschlug. John grinste.

"Wenn das so ist junger Mann, bin ich ja beruhigt. Und es freut mich sehr, dass du und Jeannie heute Abend unsere Gäste seid."

Nun war es John, der sich beinahe verschluckte. Es war neu für ihn, dass sein Vater so über Andere sprach. Wie es schien, hatte Rodney bei ihm einen Nerv getroffen. Das Abendessen verlief dann doch angenehmer, als es angefangen hatte. John war überrascht, wie Rodney aus sich herauskam und die tollsten Sachen zu erzählen wusste. Vor allem, wenn es um wissenschaftliche Fragen ging, beantwortete er diese mehr als ausführlich. Zwischendurch wurde gelacht oder Dave erzählte ein paar peinliche Geschichten über John, der davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert war und hätte im Boden versinken können.

Nach dem Essen begaben sie sich wieder ins Wohnzimmer, wo bereits heißer Kakao und Kaffee und Gebäck bereitstanden. Die Unterhaltungen gingen weiter und John fand es wirklich nicht mehr lustig, dass sie sich auf seine Kosten amüsierten. Er stand auf.

"Okay, damit diese Unterhaltungen nicht noch peinlicher werden, dachte ich, dass ich euch, Rodney und Jeannie, jetzt schon etwas gebe.", er lief rüber zum Baum und holte zwei hübsch verpackte Päckchen hervor und überreichte sie den beiden, "Das ist für dich, Rodney und das ist deins, Jeannie. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch."

"Aber John..."

"Kein aber Rodney.", unterbrach er ihn.

"Danke!"

Erwartungsvoll beobachtete John, wie Rodney und Jeannie, die Päckchen öffneten. Er hatte sich echt Mühe gegeben, das passende Geschenk für beide zu finden. Für Jeannie war es einfach gewesen, weil sie ja Puppen so mochte. Deshalb bekam sie eine neue Puppe und einen ganz Berg neuer Kleider. Bei Rodney war er sich anfangs nicht so sicher, da er nicht wusste, ob dieser so etwas schon hatte. Schlussendlich entschied er sich für ein Lexikon, mit allem Wissenswerten, was es physiktechnisch zu wissen galt. Jeannie fiel ihm als Erste dankend um den Hals. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude über das Geschenk. Auch Rodney freute sich über das Buch und lächelte.

"Danke, John! Es sind wirklich tolle Geschenke. Aber wir beide haben leider keines für dich. Hätten wir gewusst, dass du uns etwas schenkst, dann hätten wir dir auch etwas mitgebracht."

"Das macht doch nichts. Erstens reicht es, dass wir Freunde sind und zweitens kann mir niemand das geben, was ich mir wünsche. Denn das Einzige, was mir geblieben ist, ist das hier." Er holte ein Medaillon aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigte es Rodney. Darin war ein Bild von seiner Mutter und eins von sich selbst. Rodney verstand, dass es ihm wichtig war. Er umarmte John, um ihm zu zeigen, wie wichtig er ihm geworden war.

Der Abend neigte sich dem Ende. John, Rodney und Jeannie standen fertig angezogen im Foyer. Draußen schneite es in großen Flocken. Die drei verließen das Haus und stiegen in den wartenden Wagen, der sich kurz darauf in Bewegung setzte. Die ganze Fahrt über alberten die drei herum. Am Haus von Mrs. Thomas angekommen umarmten sie sich, nahmen Abschied voneinander und versprachen sich, dass sie sich nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen wiedersahen.

Am zweiten Weihnachtstag geschah das Unfassbare, an das keiner gedacht hatte. Mrs. Thomas erhielt einen unerwarteten Anruf, der das Leben aller Beteiligten veränderte. Besonders das von Rodney und Jeannie. Rodney dachte daran, was er alles zurücklassen musste, wie es werden würde, wenn er sich neu eingewöhnen musste. Es machte ihm Angst, sich wieder auf ein neues Leben einlassen zu müssen. Warum gerade jetzt, wo er sich so wohl fühlte, wie schon lange nicht mehr? Es war ungerecht, aber nach seiner Meinung zu diesem Thema fragte hier niemand. Das ärgerte ihn, denn er wollte hier unter keinen Umständen weg. Leider war diese Möglichkeit keine Option. Aus diesem Grund machte er sich auf den Weg zu John, um ihn zu erklären, was vor sich ging.

Nervös stand er vor der Haustür. Absolut unentschlossen, ob er klingeln sollte. Aber Rodney wollte und konnte nicht ohne Erklärung gehen. Allen Mut zusammennehmend klingelte er, hörte Schritte hinter der Tür, die näher kamen. Die Haushälterin öffnete die Tür und bat ihn hinein. Sie geleitete Rodney zu Johns Zimmer. Dort klopfte er und nach der Aufforderung, trat er ein. John schaute ihn überrascht an.

"Hi, was machst du denn hier?"

"Hi. Ich muss dir dringend was sagen!", fiel Rodney mit der Tür ins Haus.

"Was ist los? Ist was passiert?" Ernstlich besorgt sah er Rodney an.

"Heute Morgen gab es einen Anruf."

"Was für einen Anruf?"

"Man hat Verwandte von mir und Jeannie gefunden, zu denen wir kommen werden."

"Was?"

"Jeannie und ich werden wegziehen, zu Verwandten, die uns adoptieren wollen."

"Warum jetzt?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich will es ja auch nicht, aber wir müssen."

"Wann werdet ihr gehen?"

"Schon morgen!", gab Rodney traurig zu.

"Morgen? Das geht nicht! Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so gehen!", wütend lief er auf und ab.

"Ich weiß, John. Es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern."

"Das geht doch nicht. Ich verliere den besten Freund, den ich jemals hatte!", gestand John.

"Dann sind wir schon zwei.", bekräftigte Rodney.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Keine Ahnung!"

"Lass uns ein Versprechen geben!", machte John den Vorschlag.

"Okay!"

"Gut. Dann verspreche ich, dir zu schreiben und meinen Traum, Pilot zu werden, zu verwirklichen und eine Karriere einzuschlagen, die mir Spaß macht. Und wenn wir uns in ein paar Jahren wiedersehen, werde ich nichts haben, was ich bereuen muss!"

"Und ich verspreche auch, dass ich dir schreibe und ein großer Physiker werde, der die Möglichkeit hat, mit seinen Theorien und seinem Wissen die Welt zu verändern und den Fortschritt zu fördern. Und wenn wir uns wiedersehen, werde ich auch nichts zu bereuen haben!"

"Dann ist es beschlossene Sache! Und damit du mich nicht vergisst, schenke ich dir das hier."

"Dein Medaillon? Aber das ist doch das letzte Andenken an deine Mutter." Rodney fand keine Worte, die beschreiben konnten, wie viel ihm dieses Erinnerungsstück bedeutete.

"Ich weiß. Gib es mir einfach wieder, wenn wir uns wiedersehen!"

"Versprochen."

Beide umarmten sich, wünschten sich Lebewohl und erinnerten sich gegenseitig noch einmal an das Versprechen, welches sie sich gaben. Dann verließ Rodney das Haus und blickte ein letztes Mal zu seinem besten Freund. Er wusste, dass es schwierig werden würde, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, aber nun hatte er etwas, für das es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

Gegenwart

Rückblickend waren diese Momente in seiner Kindheit, die schönsten seines Lebens. Denn nachdem er und Jeannie nach Kanada gezogen waren, war es nicht immer einfach mit seinen Adoptiveltern, den McKays, gewesen. Sie gaben ihnen zwar all die Liebe, die sie hatten und förderten auch ihre Talente, indem sie ihn und Jeannie auf besondere Schulen schickten. Doch einen Freund, wie John, gab es eben nur einmal. Er tat sich sehr schwer, sich auf andere Menschen einzulassen und das blieb bis heute. Nur vereinzelt, für kurze Zeit, gab es Leute in seinem Leben, die er näher an sich heranließ.

Jetzt war er voller Erwartungen, die er John entgegenbrachte. Er hoffte, dass sie wieder die Freunde werden konnten, die sie einmal waren. Dass sie da anknüpfen konnten, wo sie damals aufgehört hatten. Ihm waren schon einige Gerüchte über John zu Ohren gekommen, aber die interessierten ihn nicht. Was Rodney wusste, war, dass John bereits seit zwei Jahren militärischer Leiter der Atlantis-Expedition war und einen verdammt guten Job machte. Und er selbst, war ab heute der wissenschaftliche Leiter, denn sein Vorgänger kam bei einem Wraithangriff ums Leben.

"Dr. McKay?", erklang die Stimme eines Mannes.

"Ja.", Rodney drehte sich um und erkannte John sofort.

"Ich hätte Sie ja gern schon eher willkommen geheißen, aber ich war verhindert. Ich... Wieso grinsen Sie so?", verdutzt hielt John inne, da sein Gegenüber breit griente.

"Ich freue mich einfach dich wiederzusehen, John.", entgegnete Rodney lässig.

"Kennen wir uns?", verwundert betrachtete John den Mann, der vor ihm stand.

"Aber sicher doch.", antwortete er und hielt John das Medaillon entgegen.

"Rodney?", überrascht blieb er kurz, wie erstarrt stehen, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf, dass vor ihm sein bester Freund von damals stand.

"Ja.", kam es von Rodney, der sich gleich darauf in einer herzlichen Umarmung wiederfand.

"Verdammt lange her!", flüsterte John und Rodney nickte.

An diesem Tag sprachen sie beide über alles Mögliche und die Vertrautheit, die sie einst hatten, war sofort wieder dagewesen. John fragte ihn, wie es ihm die vielen Jahre ergangen war und Rodney erzählte ihm von den McKays. Was diese alles für ihn und seine Schwester getan hatten und auch von den Schwierigkeiten, die sie überwinden mussten. Im Gegenzug sprach John auch über sein Leben, dass sein Vater und Dave nicht begeistert waren, als er dem Militär beitrat. Aber das hatte er längst hinter sich gelassen. John wollte viel lieber etwas über Rodneys Laufbahn erfahren und so kam er auch auf Jeannie zu sprechen. Er wollte wissen, ob sie einen ähnlichen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, wie er. Rodney erklärte ihm, dass er Jeannie längere Zeit pflegen musste und dass er aus diesem Grund erst jetzt zur Expedition stoßen konnte. Denn eigentlich sollte er bereits vor zwei Jahren dabei sein. Rodney offenbarte John, dass Jeannie schwer krank gewesen war und schließlich vor einem Jahr starb. Diese Nachricht traf John sehr, da er wusste, wie sehr Rodney, nach dem Tod seiner Eltern, an Jeannie hing. Sie war immer so aufgeweckt gewesen und dass sie nun tot war, konnte John kaum fassen.

Trotz dieser schwierigen Umstände, war es gut zu wissen, dass ihre Träume wahr geworden waren. Somit hatten sie ihre Versprechen aus Kindertagen erfüllt. Jeder auf seine eigene Art und Weise, mit sämtlichen Höhen und Tiefen und weitreichenden Veränderungen. Doch eine Konstante blieb über so lange Zeit für John und Rodney bestehen, ihre Freundschaft.

ENDE

Harumi20

Dezember 2010 - Februar 2011


End file.
